The Immunology Core will comprise three facilities. A Flow Cytometry Facility will provide two-color flow cytometric analysis of lymphocytic cell surfaces. A Gene Transfer Facility will provide molecular biological capabilities in producing recombinant vectors for the transfer of targeted genes. A Cytokine Measurement Facility will measure specific lymphocytic or monocytic cytokines using a new sensitive and objective assay. These facilities will be established and maintained by experts in the field and will provide an interactive atmosphere so that the needs of the individual investigators can be most efficiently and productively fulfilled.